Sleigh Ride
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: When Yugi and Tea try to teach Yami how to sleigh Yami notices some things between Yugi and Tea that need to be resolved immediately! YugiTea Oneshot


**Sleigh Ride**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T for naughty connotations by Yami (teehee) but nothing too bad.

Pairings: Yugi/Tea

Warnings: Adorable fluff ahead with pretty much no plot. Hey 'tis the season for fluffy feelings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I am definitely not making ANY money off this story. Grrr…..

Summary: Yugi and Tea are teaching Yami how to sleigh and Yami notices some things between Yugi and Tea that need to be resolved immediately in any way possible!

Dedication: To the wonderful peoples who wrote, drew, and translated Yu-Gi-Oh. Without you all I would never have a Yugi and Tea to manipulate! Arigato! And to Ryan my best friend's brother, for showing me what it is to really be a teenager! lol! Thanks Cowboy!

Author's Notes: This is a fluffy one-shot from the Yami's perspective. It's really not serious at all so if you want a serious psychological story look elsewhere. Anyways I'm getting into the Christmas spirit and I really wanted to write a fluffy Christmas story The first couple that came to mind was Yugi and Tea. Yay! There will be some adorable Yami parts too (at least I hope they are adorable). Enjoy! Oh and Yami has his own body because well….cuz I want him to, but he still had a mind link with Yugi and can sense Yugi's feelings! We all know Yami is a perv deep down. Just like Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket, Sakura from Naruto, and the biggest secret perv of all SHADI! LOL! Just joking with my twisted sense of humor. Oh and Aibou means partner for those who don't know. Now on to the story!

"Yami, hurry up and get downstairs! Tea is here!" Yelled Yugi from downstairs.

"Coming Aibou!" I yelled back. He was never very patient when it came to spending time with Tea. I finally got the hang of this scarf thing Yugi gave me and ran downstairs. Tea was next to a blushing Yugi smiling broadly.

"Did I miss something?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, let's go!" Said Yugi hastily changing the subject and heading outside. Tea smiled broader and followed him. I headed out and closed the door behind me. Did Yugi finally confess his feelings to Tea, and I missed it! Nooooooo! I've been waiting for them to get together for years and I missed it! Hold on, I need to get a hold of myself. I am jumping to conclusions. I'll just ask Yugi what happened through our mind link.

"Yugi, what happened with Tea? Did you finally tell her?" I asked anxiously.

"I just told her she looks nice and no, not yet," Yugi answered.

"That's all, and why the hell not!" I asked exasperated.

"Umm…it's hard to explain. I mean what if she doesn't love me back? It would ruin our friendship," Said Yugi with a sigh and a longing glance at Tea who was busy setting up the sleigh.

"It will not, and you don't have to worry about her not being in love with you. I know for a fact she is," I answered smugly.

"How do you know?" Asked Yugi suspiciously.

"Because I was the Pharaoh of Egypt and I know everything," I answered with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny," Said Yugi, "You know you don't know everything."

"I resent that! Anyway why don't you just go over there, confess your love, throw her to the ground and show her how much you love her," I said hopeful that he would finally take my advice.

"Yami! Are you crazy?" Yugi yelled out loud as a deep blush covered his face. Tea looked up at him.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Tea.

"Nope," Said Yugi giving her a reassuring smile and going over to help her with the sleigh.

"If you don't tell her soon Aibou, I am going to tell her for you," I warned half-heartedly through our mind link.

"You wouldn't," Said Yugi.

"I wouldn't be so sure," And with that final comment I closed off our mind link and gave Yugi a mock innocent smile. Of course I'd never really tell Tea because that would be revealing Yugi's deepest secret and that's just wrong. Maybe the extra teasing will push him along a little more though. I'll be damned if they don't get together by this Christmas holiday Yugi keeps talking about. Maybe even today if luck was on my side.

"Okay Yami we are ready for the first sleigh ride of the year!" Said Tea excitedly smiling at me. I smiled back. I could definitely see why Yugi loved this girl. She was full of life and light. Then an idea came to me.

"Why don't you and Yugi go down first so I can observe how it's done," I suggested to Tea. Her face lit up.

"That's a great idea! What do you say Yugi, do you want to go down with me?" Tea asked Yugi sweetly. Yugi blushed again. I had to push the dirty thoughts that Tea's last sentence made me think before Yugi heard me.

"Sure Tea, I'd love y…to," Yugi said quickly correcting himself from blurting out his feelings. Tea didn't seem to notice though. She grabbed Yugi's hand in hers and pulled him over to the sleigh. I smiled broadly.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" Yugi asked Tea.

"I will! Can I sit in the front?" Asked Tea.

"Sure!" Yugi answered. Tea sat down on the front of the sled making sure to leave enough room for Yugi behind her. Yugi climbed on behind her so she was between his legs.

"Ready Yugi? Make sure to hold on tight," Said Tea turning around and smiling once again. They were so close if Yugi moved forward an inch their lips would meet. Yugi stayed still however and smiled back. Tea turned back around and took the reigns. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Tea so his chest was pressed against her back. The biggest smile I had ever seen crossed Yugi's face as he held the girl he loved in his arms and they pushed off. The sleigh took off and made its trip towards the bottom of the hill. Yugi's feelings were very intense as they washed over me. Wow I better stop tapping into Yugi's feelings or I'll be the one jumping Tea. Just kidding, but still I should leave Yugi to his own feelings. I severed my link with him and settled for observing the couple. They both laughed loudly as the swerved around a small bush. Was this supposed to be fun? It looked dangerous to me. When they reached the bottom they both fell next to each other in a heap on the snow laughing heartily. I'm glad Yugi is enjoying himself. They got up a few seconds later and dusted themselves off. Yugi reached for Tea's hand and she accepted it with a smile. Way to go Aibou! They grabbed the sleigh with their other hands and began to pull it back up the hill. As they reached the top another brilliant idea came to mind. I'd have to make sure to put it in effect when my turn on this sleigh thing was over. If I made it back alive.

"That looked pretty dangerous Aibou. Are you sure it's safe?" I asked warily.

"If you know what you are doing than it's safe enough but where's the fun if there isn't any chance of danger," Said Tea laughing lightly. "Besides it's a lot of fun."

"Yep, so let's go Yami," Said Yugi plopping down on the sleigh once more.

"Umm…I'm not so sure about this," I said. I really didn't feel like dying today.

"Yami just get on, or is the great Pharaoh afraid of a little sleigh ride," Said Yugi teasingly. Grr…he always knew how to get to me.

"Fine I'll go. You better not kill me Aibou," I warned Yugi as I climbed on behind him and grabbed his shoulders in a death grip. He kicked off and we started careening down the hill. The first couple seconds fear gripped me. My life seriously flashed before my eyes, but when I realized Yugi wouldn't let me die the fear subsided and I actually enjoyed the brisk ride down the hill. That was however until we landed headfirst in a huge drift of snow at the bottom. When I opened my eyes all I saw was white. Am I dead! Then I realized I was cold and I don't think you can feel cold when you are dead.

"Yami are you okay?" Asked Yugi through our mind link.

"I knew this would happen! Can you help me find my way out of wherever I am?" I asked him.

"Yami your head is just in the snow. Stand up," Said Yugi. I could hear the laughter echoing in his mind. Grrrr….just great. Here I am the once great and powerful Pharaoh with his head stuck in the snow. I got up and shook my head to rid it of any lingering snow. Yugi stood next to me obviously trying to hold back his laughter. Tea however, stood on the top of the hill laughing freely. I sent a playful glare her way and she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"So Yami, wasn't that fun?" Asked Yugi out loud.

"Yeah until we landed in the snow," I answered brushing my hair off again and looking over at Yugi. I noticed he had a clump of snow in his hair. I guess he must have gone headfirst into the snow too. I smiled and decided that instead of informing him I would let Tea take care of it. Yugi and I grabbed the sleigh and headed up the hill. When we reached the top Tea was still giggling a little from our earlier spectacle.

"See, I told you it would be fun," She said, "Besides now you don't have to worry about getting your hair wet."

"Ha ha Tea, you are so funny," I said sardonically. She just smiled and turned to Yugi. She immediately noticed the snow in Yugi's hair.

"Yugi hold still," She said walking over and standing in front of him.

"What? What's wrong?" Yugi asked meeting her gaze. Instead of replying, Tea reached up and gently brushed the snow from Yugi's hair. Yugi was blushing bright red at Tea's closeness and the feel of her gentle fingers going through his hair. He even bit back a sigh of contentment.

"Aibou, here is your chance! I just wish you would tell her already! Oh my Ra! If I were you I would have like three kids already with Tea!" I told Yugi through our mind link.

"Yami, I'm not going to jump her so get it out of your perverted head," Said Yugi as he blushed deeper and admired Tea's face. A gentle smile graced his lips. Tea finished getting the last of the snow out of Yugi's hair and turned her gaze to his face.

"Whatcha smiling about Yugi?" Tea asked softly giving him a warm smile as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"You know Tea, you are really beautiful," Yugi said affectionately. Tea blushed.

"You really think so Yugi?" She asked shyly.

"Of course," Said Yugi gently caressing Tea's cheek. Her blush deepened.

"Thanks for getting the snow out of my hair Tea. Do you wanna take another ride with me?" He offered Tea his hand.

"You're welcome Yugi, and I'd love to," Tea replied taking his hand.

"You don't mind do you Yami?" Yugi turned and asked me. I smiled mischievously.

"Not at all, please go ahead," I said. When Yugi and Tea had been all wrapped up in their little moment I took the opportunity to put my earlier plan into motion and made sure they would get wrapped up in each other once more, but this time…literally. As Yugi took a step over to the sled his foot caught in the reigns of the sleigh and he began to topple over. Tea reached out to grab him but her foot caught also and she went down with him. They both landed with a plop on the sleigh, Tea on top of Yugi. My mischievous smile broadened as gravity took effect and the sleigh began its descent. Tea yelled in surprise as she felt the sleigh moving and instinctively clutched on to Yugi, burying her head in his chest. Yugi was still too stunned by the sudden presence of the girl he loved on top of him to realize the sleigh was moving. The sleigh made its trip to the bottom of the hill without a hitch. It stopped on an incline however causing Yugi and Tea to roll off so Yugi was now on top of Tea in the soft snow.

Teehee I'm so brilliant, maybe I should tap into Yugi's feelings just a little to make sure the stubborn boy actually confesses to Tea, not to mention it will satisfy my curiosity. I opened the mind link and listened in as well as watched from the top of the hill.

Yugi looked at Tea with concern.

"Tea are you okay?" He asked meeting her bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine Yugi. Are you okay?" Tea asked running gentle fingers over Yugi's cheek. Yugi couldn't help but snuggle into her hand. Her touch was just so soft.

"I'm wonderful, uh I mean I'm fine," Yugi stuttered smiling nervously and avoiding Tea's eyes.

"Yugi?" Tea said.

"Yeah Tea?" He asked still avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Look at me Yugi," She commanded softly. Yugi took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart and looked into Tea's eyes. The moment he did he was captivated. Everything about the way her soft body felt and the depth of emotion her deep blue eyes conveyed filled his heart until he thought it would burst. He loved every part of her inside and out. He knew it was time to finally take his Yami's advice and tell his best friend since forever his true feelings. He just hoped his Yami was right about her feeling the same way.

"Tea?" He said.

"Yeah Yugi?" Tea asked, her eyes full of curiosity, trust, and a feeling he couldn't identify.

"What would you do if you were in love with your best friend?" He asked searching her eyes for any sign of negative emotions.

"I would tell them how I felt because friendship is the basis of the best relationships and if you really love that person you owe it to yourself and them to express the way you feel. Otherwise, you would just be keeping something from that friend that could end up destroying the friendship," Said Tea quietly and seriously.

"Wow, that was very deep," Said Yugi thinking intensely on Tea's words. Tea laughed.

"I got that out of a magazine," She confessed through her laughter. Yugi laughed with her and the heavy tension lifted. All the nervousness disappeared and all that was left in Yugi's mind was the love he held for Tea. He met her eyes and brought his hand up to caress her cheek again.

"Tea?" Yugi whispered smiling affectionately down at her.

"Yeah Yugi?" Tea whispered back locking her eyes to Yugi's.

"I love you," He said stroking a strand of hair from her face. Tea gasped in surprise and Yugi held his breath in anxious anticipation of Tea's next words. When Tea smiled Yugi exhaled just a little.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you," Said Tea.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Yugi smiling hopefully.

"It's what I have been wanting to hear for a long time," Said Tea covering Yugi's hand where it still rested on her cheek with her own.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Tea answered, "And I love you too. Oh and if you want proof…" Tea trailed off as a mysterious glint lit up her blue eyes even more and without hesitation wrapped her arms around Yugi and playfully kissed him on the nose. Yugi looked surprised but happier than he had ever been.

"Two can play at that game," He said meeting Tea's lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. A kiss that began innocently quickly became passion filled and I decided it was best to sever the mind link once more before I got more information than I first planned on. As Yugi's thoughts and feelings faded from my mind and I headed back to the house the realization that my long awaited goal had finally been met hit me.

"Whoo hoo! Aibou you finally did it!" I yelled to the sky not caring who heard. I was excited and there was no reason why I shouldn't share my excitement with all of Japan. I had to go inside and call Joey, Mai, Tristan, and well everyone! Whoever invented the sleigh was an evil genius…just like me! Mwhahahahahahaaaa! Go me! Now to find me a girlfriend. Oh I know, I'll call Shadi! He definitely has connections……

The End!

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! Byez!


End file.
